


Mystic Messenger OneShots~☆

by FlowerFS



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFS/pseuds/FlowerFS
Summary: One shots with Mystic Messenger characters, yeah that's it LMAOEBFIFK
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Mystic Messenger OneShots~☆

-~*•Jumin's Cat Bakery•*~-

You and Jumin stand in the kitchen both covered head to toe in flour, see you didn't think Jumin would take it seriously when you said you're dream had always been to start a cottage core bakery in a small village, when you had mentioned it he immediately called Jaehee and gotten her too, quoting him "find all small bakery's for sale in a village" she found one in under 10 minutes and he immediately bought it like it was nothing, and now you're here, cover head to toe in flour, you could kinda bake but him, he's probably new touched flour in his life, that theory was confirmed when he poured in the whole pack of flour in one bowl when you tried to show him how to make a muffin.

"Jumin, no, slow down, you're going way to fast, stop, you're gonna spill it, OH MY GOD." You said as he literally poured half the carton of milk on the floor.  
"Jesus Christ Jumin."  
"I'm trying okay? I guess it is alot harder then it looks." He says putting down the carton.  
"You know what I'll just call Jaehee." He goes to grab his phone but you snatch it from him.  
"You have to learn how to bake, I know Jaehee is probably amazing at baking but you have too learn yourself." You say in a scolding tone.

You grab a new bowl and the ingredients that you had now memorized after trying to teach him how for the 300th time.  
"Read the instructions and for the love of god, measure your ingredients, call me if you need help."  
You walk out the kitchen and head to the front of the store and a smile slowly starts to form on your face when you look at the picture of Elly on the wall.

"Y/N?" He calls out to you a few minutes after.  
You walk to the kitchen and by a suprise there was a wonky looking dough on the counter.  
He tries to knead it, but you see many mistakes in the way he is kneeding it so you go to help him.  
You slipped under his arms and grab his hands.  
"Like this." You say as you slowly start to knead it, he copies your movement and gets it down pretty quickly, you turn around and wrap your arms around him, he kisses you on the top of your head and continues to knead the dough not letting you escape until he was done. 

"Jumin let me out." You whine trying to hold your laugh in.  
"Not yet." You looked up to him, he was so pretty, he looked a little frustrated with the task at hand but he looked so goddamn pretty, he stops kneeding and looks at you, he smiles and you, he leans down and wipes the flour of your face that he had thrown at you earlier that day.

"Hey y/n?"  
"Yeah Mr Han?" You reply putting your hands on his face.  
"I love you." He kisses your nose and let's you out his arms.

You grab your phone and take a picture of him, he looked so frustrated, it was kinda adorable, you looked down at the picture with a clear smile.

"Is this good?" He said showing you he dough.  
"That looks good, good job! I'm proud of you." You had a content smile on your face.  
You grab something out of your bag.  
"Well I've actually got a gift for you."  
"Oh?"  
He grabs the object revealing a cat mold.

Jumin struggles to even put the dough in the mold, eventually he gets it it and puts it in the oven.  
After approximately 20 minutes you hear a 'ding' coming from the kitchen, he takes out the cookie...bread..thing and puts it all on the counter after waiting for it to cool off you take a bite and as expected, it was disgusting, but what mattered to you was that he tried, and even though the cookie, thing was so disgusting you had to spit it out into the sink, you still patted him on the back.  
"A for effort." You said with a content smile.

You finally got to live out your dream life, there's a big chance it won't get anywhere, but as long as your with Jumin, you're happy.


End file.
